


Faces in the Firelight

by JelliBean_Queen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Pyro, My First Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelliBean_Queen/pseuds/JelliBean_Queen
Summary: Pyro liked Scout. More than “liked,” really. Pyro wanted to be with Scout. And one night, by the fire, Pyro decided to take his mask off, because he wanted Scout to know. It was a big risk. A very big one. Pyro took off the mask, and hoped for the one-in-a-million chance that it would all be worth it, that Scout felt the same way.Scout often kept company with Pyro in the night. The fires Pyro lit were a nice place to be around after he was done training outside. He always liked the company of the firebug, and even though he was almost all mystery, he felt good to be around. He didn’t expect Pyro would take off his mask one night. Seeing his face made Scout feel like he found something important, a puzzle piece that united all the many bits and pieces he already knew about Pyro into one whole being.





	

Scout often ran into Pyro at this time of night. Pyro couldn’t set fires anywhere inside of the base, but the team had created a large fire pit out in the back. Scout stayed up later than the rest of the team, too: the result of too much caffeine too close to bedtime. Pyro’s fire pit was right in the middle of a fair amount of space he used as a track, and the fire was fairly comforting, to keep Scout from running in the dark.

 

Scout set goals for himself. Sometimes it was to jump hurdles, other times, to see how long he could run before he ran out of breath and had to stop. Today it was a speed test, trying to beat his personal record of running a full lap around the path.

 

He did one lap first slowly, just to warm up. Then he went into runner’s stance― hands on the ground, one knee bent― and ran. The makeshift track wasn’t a short one, and as he sprinted, beads of sweat started to form on his brow. He panted as he neared the finish line― just a line he drew in the dirt. He hit the stopwatch just as he crossed it.

 

He didn’t keep a record of his times. He didn’t have to. And he was also astonishingly good at doing a certain kind of math:

 

“Okay, so it’s an eighth of a mile around… and I hit thirty-one seconds…”

 

He let out a whoop. “Pyro!” he said “Ya know how close I am to a four-minute mile?” he waved the stopwatch in front of Pyro’s mask. “A _second!_ Man, if I could shave off a second and then could just keep that pace up…” he ended the sentence with another whoop.

 

“Ah, man, some people just don’t get it. Like, it’s a _rush!_ And, ya can’t help lovin’ something if you’re good at it. You feel me?” he asked, sitting himself on the ground next to Pyro.

 

“Mm-hmph.” Pyro responded.

 

“I mean, like, everyone’s got their thing. And this is the thing that I _rock_ at.” he said, picking at gravel in the dirt near his feet.

 

“I noticed.”

 

Scout heard a voice, and he froze.

 

“You’re amazing at running. I noticed. I kinda like to watch sometimes.” Pyro continued. Scout turned and stared.

 

Pyro’s mask was half off, showing a straight, strong jawline that, combined with his speaking voice, confirmed that Pyro was a guy. There were freckles across the bridge of his nose and his lips were thin, pink, and curved into a shy smile. There were a couple of barely-there red whiskers on his chin.

 

Scout was silent. His mouth often moved on its own, finding words to say to anyone who would listen, but now his breath was caught in his throat.

 

“Hey,” Pyro said. “Say something. You’re always saying something to me. Don’t stop now.” he nudged Scout’s arm as a blush started to rise from his neck. Maybe this was a mistake.

 

Scout blinked. He opened his mouth and had to think, for the first time in a long while, before he could say something. “You ain’t never took off your mask before,” he said, only able to find the obvious. His stomach was in knots.

 

“Mm-hmm.” Pyro took a stick and tended to the fire, much more casual than he usually was with it. Then he said, “You wanna go inside? The smoke’s bugging me a little.”

 

Scout hadn’t even noticed that the wind was blowing the smoke directly in their faces. He followed Pyro inside and up the stairs, feeling like he was expecting something, but he didn’t know what.

 

As they entered the room, Pyro shutting the door behind them, Scout looked around. He’d never been in Pyro’s room. Pyro had spent some time in his room. Both of them had a penchant for drawing, Scout with pen and Pyro with colored pencils. Sometimes they’d sit together, not talking, just sketching out whatever they wanted to. Scout looked on the walls of Pyro’s room. His drawings were there. Scout had never seen them until now. They were scenes of gorgeous blue skies and rolling green hills, flowers and trees in pink and purple and yellow.

 

Not what he expected. But as for tonight, what was?

 

Pyro sat on his bed and looked out the window at the fire, still visible. He patted the space next to him. Scout sat timidly next to him.

 

“Uh,” he gulped, needing to break the silence but not knowing what to say. “Why’d ya take it off?”

 

“‘Cause I wanted to.” Pyro said. He carefully slipped off one rubber glove, then the other. He laid a tender hand on Scout’s own. “I like to watch you run at night and I like hanging around in your room, so, I wanted to spend time with you for real.”

 

He tugged the mask the rest of the way off, revealing short red hair. Facing Scout, their eyes met for the very first time.

 

Pyro was still blushing hard. This was a big risk. He’d never taken off the mask before for anyone, never put everything on the line like this. “What do you think?” he asked.

 

“I’m thinkin’… I’m thinkin’ that I’m lookin’ at a sweet redhead that I’ve known for, like, forever, and everything’s different.”

 

“Good different or… bad different?” Pyro’s hand unconsciously tightened its grip on Scout’s, not wanting Scout to leave there, to leave him.

 

“Good different,” Scout said, taking Pyro’s hand in both of his own. “Yeah, definitely good different,” he said, looking at Pyro’s concerned face.

 

Pyro was dizzy with worry. He braced himself, prepared for Scout to let go of him and run away, faster than he’d ran outside, fast enough to make a four-minute mile.

 

“Yo, you okay, Py?” Scout asked, looking at the red flush on Pyro’s face as he broke eye contact to look back at the fire.

 

“I… I also took it off because I like you.” Pyro just didn’t know how to say it. “Uh, ‘ _like you_ ’ like you.”

 

Scout looked at him. He looked at the freckles scattered across his long nose and how his red hair was tousled over his forehead. He saw how his face was now scarlet, and how he was biting his lower lip and blinking hard.

 

Scout took Pyro’s face in both hands and leaned in closer. He kissed him, gently, a press of soft lips against soft lips.

 

“That kind of ‘like ya’?” he asked, leaning back.

 

Pyro nodded, feeling like this was a dream but knowing it wasn’t.

 

“I wished you’d have told me sooner,” Scout said, leaning his forehead against Pyro’s. “I’ve got a thing for sweet redheads.”

 

Pyro looked at Scout. Scout had just kissed him. Scout had said he had a thing for redheads. Scout was the one wrapping his arms slowly around Pyro’s shoulders. Pyro kissed Scout, relief melting through him.

 

Scout hadn’t kissed a guy in a while, but it wasn’t from a lack of desire― just a lack of opportunity. He felt whiskers brush up against his chin as he closed his eyes. Pyro wrapped his arms around his waist and deepened the kiss. He hummed as his mouth opened against Scout’s, sending a rush of blood into the runner’s cheeks and down south.

 

Their breaths turned hot as they kept kissing on the mattress. By this point they were intertwined against each other, and Pyro shifted, moving a curious hand from Scout’s waist, to his knee, to his thigh.

 

Scout gasped and looked away. “I, uh, I’m… I’m sorry…” he said, as Pyro brushed against his growing erection. He stammered as he shifted away and tried to tug his shirt over the bulge.

 

“Sorry for what?” Pyro asked, leaning in closer where Scout had moved away.

 

Pyro kissed him and moved Scout’s hand, placing it on the zipper on the collar of his fireproof suit.

 

Scout whispered into his ear and tried to move his hand back. “Ya know we don’t have to do anything if you don’t wanna. I _promise_. No pressure.”

 

Pyro kept Scout’s hand against the uniform. “But I _do_ want to.” He kissed Scout eagerly, sloppily. “I _really_ want to,” he said, sending another rush of blood to the runner’s groin.

 

Scout unzipped the suit slowly. “Okay,” he said. “If you’re sure.”

 

“I am,” Pyro said, and Scout unzipped the suit low enough that he could crawl out of it towards Scout.

 

Underneath the suit Pyro wore nothing but a thin white T-shirt and briefs. There was a rush of cool air on his arms and legs as the heavy uniform slid onto the floor. He moved to Scout, kissing him and holding him tight against his body.

 

Scout looked at Pyro. He had freckles not only on his nose, but all up and down his arms and legs. He was an athletic guy, not bodybuilder-type brawny, but he more like he played basketball or hockey.

 

Pyro was taller than him, and probably stronger than him. He could crush him, but instead Pyro was cradling his face in his hands, kissing him as he started to move their hips together.

 

Scout felt the firmness of Pyro through his pants, which were still on, and started to work at his belt to get rid of them. As soon as they were off, Pyro rested on Scout’s hips and took off the thin T-shirt he had on, leaving him bare-chested. Scout did the same, and they were nearly naked.

 

The dog tags Scout still had on were cool against his skin, which heated up as Pyro started to grind against him. The friction, even through his underwear, sent sparks through his groin and up his spine, making him shiver.

 

 _“Oh,”_ he moaned into Pyro’s shoulder with one particularly firm thrust. “Oh, Py. Firebug.”

 

At that, Pyro moved faster while pulling him back into a kiss. _“Can you say that again?”_ he whispered when they parted.

 

“Py, you’re my firebug,” he replied, kissing the top of his head. “Hot pepper. Firework.” Scout moved in closer with every word he said, until he was grinding desperately on top of him.

 

They panted, mouths planting sloppy kisses, as they moved together. Pyro suddenly bucked up under Scout with a moan.

 

Scout kissed him harder, and had a hand on the waistband of his briefs, ready to tug them down, when he paused, panting. “You’re sure, right?”

 

Pyro nodded. He shivered when Scout pulled his briefs down, exposing his hard cock to the cool air, and he gasped when Scout started stroking his length.

 

“You okay?” Scout asked, looking into his eyes.

 

“First― first time― first time for me…” Pyro panted and stuttered. “But don’t stop… please.” Pyro arched under his touch, kicking the briefs off of his feet.

 

“Okay,” Scout said. “I’ll go slow.” Scout kissed him one more time, before moving his lips to his jaw and then his neck, where he lingered for a while as he stroked Pyro’s exposed cock. He pulled down his own underwear, tossing it to the floor.

 

He made his way down Pyro’s chest, stopping at each nipple for just a second to give it a quick tug with his teeth, a small moan his reward for each.

 

He kissed his way down Pyro’s body. He stroked his cock up and down until his lips met the base of his shaft. He wrapped his lips around head of his cock before taking it in his mouth.

 

“Unh, unh, _Scout,_ ” Pyro whined as Scout took his shaft in his throat. Scout felt hands in his hair and took Pyro’s cock in all the way to the base, burying his nose in the red hair that was there.

 

Pyro clutched Scout’s head as it bobbed up and down. He started working with his tongue, and Pyro turned his face and moaned into the pillows.

 

Scout’s hand was exploring Pyro’s torso, fingers gliding across the skin and muscle. With his other hand, Scout was stroking his own cock, listening to the sounds of Pyro getting more and more turned on. His balls were tight and his cock was firm when he let his lips part from Pyro’s shaft.

 

Scout rested his head on Pyro’s thigh. “If you… if you want me to ride ya… we’re gonna need…”

 

He felt Pyro lean to the side of his bed, followed by a bottle being pressed into his hand. He sat back up and saw it was lotion that was in his grasp.

 

He slicked Pyro up and squeezed a generous amount of the substance onto his fingers. He started to stretch himself out, his free hand pressed against Pyro’s chest for support as he leaned over him.

 

Scout was panting, turning red as he scissored two fingers inside of himself to prepare himself. He made sure his entrance was slick before lowering himself back down.

 

“Okay,” he panted. “Here we go.”

 

He rubbed the length of Pyro’s shaft and pressed the head against his entrance. His hand was still planted on Pyro’s chest as he took him in slowly, being stretched inch by inch until he was filled to the base. Both of them were panting hard and shuddering at the feeling.

 

He sank back down on Pyro’s chest, sweat rolling from his forehead and neck, and Pyro leaned up to kiss him. They caressed each other as Scout gently shifted on Pyro’s cock, easing into the feeling.

 

Scout started to move his hips up and down, and Pyro’s hands immediately shifted to Scout’s waist, just to have something to hold on to. He saw Scout’s cock, hard and neglected, and moved to grasp it.

 

Scout immediately slammed his hips down. “Oh, Py, that feels so good,” he moaned as Pyro started to move his hand up and down his shaft. Pyro’s hands were soft as they gripped his length firmly, tugging as Scout rocked up and down on his cock. They were a mess of moans and heavy breathing.

 

Pyro was filled with sensation. He felt sparks tingling all over his body, converging into a tight coil of heat where Scout was riding enthusiastically on his cock.

 

“ _Ah, Scout―”_ was all Pyro managed to get out before he came within Scout. Scout felt the heat pouring into him and he moved all the way down Pyro’s shaft, taking every last bit of it and savoring the feeling before a tug from Pyro’s hand brought him to his own finish, leaving him grunting as he bit his lower lip and spattered Pyro’s freckled chest with his release.

 

Scout gently crawled off of Pyro and looked at him; his body looked spent, but Pyro looked back with something like awe in his eyes. Scout grabbed his T-shirt― never mind getting another one, that’s not important right now― and made a few quick movements to clean himself off. He then took it and gently swept the fabric over Pyro’s softening groin, and his torso, sticky with cum. He let it drop on the floor. Scout leaned forward to kiss him, warm and tenderly, before he laid back down on the bed. He was snug against him, to make room for two on the one-person bed, and he fit perfectly within Pyro’s arms.

 

“What do we do now?” Pyro asked, looking outside the window, at the fire. This, this was more than enough to leave him happy for a long while. But he didn’t want it to be a one-off, a bittersweet memory.

 

Scout took a moment to really experience the arms wrapped around him and the body curled behind him. Pyro felt different, but still familiar. Everything was different, but at the same time only a few things really changed.

 

“I think,” Scout said, “We go to sleep. And then we wake up. And we do the same stuff we usually do. But then later we can hang out alone together. Watch a movie or somethin’ after the old farts go to bed. We can crash in my room if you want to sometime. But I think this place is better, ‘cause all you can hear from my room is snorin’, and you’ve got the nice view of the fire outside. And we keep on doin’ that, ya know, being together. Maybe people find out. I don't care, they've known us all too long to flake out on us. Maybe we could even tell ‘em. I dunno. Does that sound good to you?”

 

Pyro looked at the fire outside, slowly waning, then down at the slender runner in his arms.

 

“Yeah. Yeah it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> By-the-by: its-called-a-balaclava.tumblr.com  
> It's got my fics but also some reblogs and I'm gonna try and get some art up there.


End file.
